Show me your teeth
by Hanatamago2204
Summary: What happens after Mathias carries Lukas to the bedroom after the Pasta-Potato wedding... Basically pwp smut. / Sidestory to chapter 4 of Teenage Dream. Can be read alone though


This story is set after… *reads through story* Chapter 4 of Teenage Dream. Since I don't think you guys are going to read the whole fanfiction or the chapters until the point where this starts, I added in the last part in chapter 4.

Also, I listened to LoveGame, Dance in the Dark and Teeth by Lady Gaga while writing this. Usually not my style, but oh well. Enjoy~

* * *

As soon as the two Nordics were in the car, they had their hands all over the other's body again.

"Mathias~", Lukas whined, kissing his boyfriend hungrily. He undid the Dane's necktie, red like roses.

"Oh my, Lukas, have you been drinking", he asked the smaller male. A nod in response, before their lips met again.

" _Hold kjeft og kyss meg!_ (Shut up and kiss me!)", Lukas grunted, pulling the other's hair.

"Okay, okay, be patient. Let's first go home, then you can kiss me all you want, everywhere you want", the taller responded, a smug look on his face. Even though his boyfriend really seemed tipsy and very horny, he didn't complain and Mathias fired up the engine and drove home.

Once home, Lukas' impatience continued. He didn't even give the other the chance to lock the front door, he launched himself at the taller male, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"I want you…."

" _Oh min gud,_ Lukas! Do you want me to lose control? Because you are going to-"

"Less talking, more kissing." Not wanting to stop the Norwegian, Mathias obeyed and pressed his lips to the other's. They felt hot. His whole body felt hot.

"Bedroom, now. Don't care about anything else." And with that, he carried his darling up the stairs.

For once, Lukas didn't complain about the Dane carrying him. His strong arms felt reassuring and made him feel safe. The alcohol in his blood was clouding his mind, twirling together with the lust he felt for the larger male carrying him. Suddenly, a wave of pure love swept him away. He really loved the big oaf that he called his boyfriend. The two of them had been together for four years now. Lukas had confessed to the other on the day of their graduation, which earned him a slap to the head.

"You stupid Iceprince! I have been chasing after you ever since I saw you and all this time I thought it was hopeless. And you tell me now, after I decided to give up on you, that you love me!?" After that, he picked up the smaller male with ashy blond hair and spun him around, hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent. "This is the best day of my life. Well, apart from the day I'll get married I suppose. But for now, the best!" Since that day, Mathias had been taking care of Lukas and occasionally Emil. He was there when his lover was in pain, in need, feeling happy or feeling blue. Through all their hardships, their love had grown strong and they really felt like they would choke when the other was gone for too long.

Lukas' thoughts stopped once he felt the bed underneath him and his boyfriend on top of him.

"Hello there sexy Viking. Have you come to make me yours?" Usually, the Dane was the one who would do the talking, making the other feel all bothered. Tonight, Lukas felt like a change could be fun.

"You bet. I'm going to kiss you until you forget your name, touch you until you are addicted to my touch, lick you until I only want to taste you, fill you until you feel like you'll explode. Once you wake up tomorrow, you won't be able to walk and I'll have to carry you as if you were my bride all day." His spikey haired lover's voice was no more than a whisper, an animalistic growl colouring it in a soft yet possessive way. It made the Norwegian shiver and squirm, grabbing the sheets and panting.

"Mhh, I can't wait. I want you to take me like I'm beer on sale with 80% off, pound into me and make me scream until the neighbours know your name. Take me to heaven, Tiger", he purred, slowly wrapping his hands around Mathias' hips, suddenly grabbing his muscular behind at the last word, reaching up to his ear to bite it gently. He felt the other shiver. They both knew how to drive the other crazy by now and they both felt like this night would be long. Very long.

"Let's get you out of this beautiful suit first, shall we? I want to adore your body and make a hot shivering mess out of you." Without further words wasted, they both stripped completely, feeling too hot and bothered by the words they had whispered. Neither of them blushed at the sight of the other, already showing off their need. Instead, Mathias grabbed his smaller lover, squeezing his perfect arse and pulled him closer quite roughly, drawing a gasp from the Norwegian.

" _Å fæn_ , Mathias! (Oh fuck, Mathias)", he whispered, holding onto the other and digging his nails into the perfect skin as if it was hiding gems and gold. "Mathias, I want you. I want you so badly." Gasps escaped from his lover as he softly spoke the words, his breath caressing the skin of the Dane's neck. Without any warning, he was thrown onto the bed and pinned down before he could move away. A primal look had settled into the eyes of the other, making the smaller male shiver. His lover was hungry.

"Because you begged for it so nicely", his voice no more than a low hum, "I'm going to reward you." He quickly tore his eyes away from the lapis coloured eyes beneath him, only to tease the pearl skin on the cheek, jaw and then neck, stopping at the crease just underneath the ear, gently biting as if marking the other. This resulted in a choked gasp, stopping as soon as the path of kisses was continued, down to his stomach. Lukas felt his manhood stiffen more, an incredible hotness shivering down his body while his lover was honouring him with kisses everywhere. Soon he couldn't tell anymore where the soft lips were placed, he just felt a fluttering warmth underneath his skin as if someone had poured warm water on him. It felt so relaxing and good, that Lukas let a moan escape.

At that sound, Mathias smiled. He had been showering the other with kisses, the porcelain like skin was damp now as if the Norwegian had stepped out of the shower and had not dried himself of enough. The taller male stopped, immediately grabbing the attention of the other, snapping him out of his lust fazed fantasy. As an apology he gently kissed the other, hands drawing circles and other shapes on the other. Lukas shivered at the touch, the fingers felt hotter than the kisses. They made him feel as if he were made of pudding or something. He loved it. The kiss was sweet, not as lustful as they were before. It was long. Wonderful. Playful. The time they took for it made them relax a little bit and appreciate the moment more, while also increasing their desire to completely lose themselves in this craving. Neither of them grew impatient, neither of them grew tired of the kiss. They only wanted more, needed more as if this was their last night together.

"More…" Just a whisper, but it seemed to fill the whole room. Mathias moved his head downwards, stopping at the hipbones that were levitating the skin above them. He stroked them, massaged the skin while slowly swaying his other hand down between the other's slim and now hot legs. There, his treasure was waiting. A treasure the Viking had been wanting to claim ever since they had been kissing at the party.

"Lukas…" Another whisper, but it sounded as loud as a canon. "Oh dear Lord, Lukas. You are irresistible, I want to taste you, fill my mouth with you and lick you as if you were a melting popsicle", he groaned, his hand reaching for the other's testicles. To prove his need, he let his tongue dart out of his mouth, onto the hot shaft that was standing up beneath him. It was _hot._ And very hard. "You are such a bad, bad boy Lukas. You are responding in such a dirty way to me…" The Dane's voice was close to a growl as he took the other into his mouth, feeling it fill him. He loved that feeling when he knew he made his partner feel good. He licked it, moistened it thoroughly to make it easier to take in later.

A moan escaped from the ashy blonde's lips, sounding like the most beautiful sound on earth to the other, who was too busy sucking on the tip of his lover's length. Slowly but surely, he started to take in more, until he couldn't fit any more of it into his mouth.

"Ah.. Mhh, Mathias…" The other smiled ever so slightly, too focused on his work to smirk like he would when the other would talk to him during the day. At night, in their bedrooms (or wherever they decided to have sex), they changed. Mathias became more set on pleasing his partner senseless, turning Lukas in a hot mess of emotions at the same time.

"Mat- I.. Oh god MATHIAS!" His voice had suddenly increased in volume and the other released the hot member, a smile on his lips.

"Did I make ya feel good? If you're going to be nice and listen, I might make you feel even better." While he hummed into the other's ear, his breath tickled him, sending electric shocks through Lukas' quivering body. He turned over so he was laying on his side, reaching out to the other. Grabbing the Dane's broad shoulders, he flipped him onto his back, a hint of surprise shining in the cyan eyes. Before the larger one could object, he pressed their lips together, exchanging a hot kiss. He licked the other's lip, signalling that he wanted more depth to their kiss. He soon felt the other's tongue, gently rolling around each other and tasting the other. Lukas felt Mathias' pride stiffen beneath him and he slowly ground against it, searching for pleasure. A moan danced off the Dane's lips, flustering his partner. He wanted more.

Lukas continued the movement and he increased the tempo after a while, driving himself and the other mad with lust. It felt hot and the saliva that covered his own member was slowly rubbing off on the other, making it easier to move. Mathias suddenly shifted a bit, another moan running away out of his mouth as he reached behind one of the decorative pillows on their large bed, retrieving their lubricant. Quickly spreading the cold fluid all over his fingers, he moved the hand towards the Norwegian's glorious behind, teasing him by caressing and inching towards the slit in between the cheeks. More teasing. One finger pressed against the entrance, a moan rolling from Lukas' beautiful. Inside, he wanted them inside.

Without missing a beat from his grinding against Mathias, he suddenly moves against the finger that's sliding against his entrance, forcing it inside of him.

"Ha! Mh! Mathias!", he groaned as the other starts to thrust them inside, really slowly first, as if he wanted to feel every little part inside of the Norwegian. "Faster… Surely a Viking like you can do more than this, show me your teeth", he snarled impatiently. His wish was granted, as he suddenly feels a jolt of pain in his shoulder, where the Dane's white eating tools slam down onto the skin, leaving a mark. At the same time, the finger entered quicker and another was added as well, making Lukas feel heavenly. He showed his appreciation by moaning loud and low, the instinct to downright _fuck_ kicking in. He heard his lover growl while he added another finger, spreading them and his lover at the same time, preparing him for more. The other had started making clear that he really wanted more and that he was growing impatient. Just like Mathias himself…

"Fuck, Luke, you're so, so incredibly sexy right now… Lucky us that Emil's not here, I can make you scream all night right now", a soft chuckle laced with mischief freed itself from the Dane while he sensually whispered those words into his lover's red ears.

"Hrrr, stop toying with me and take me!" Lukas wasn't nearly satisfied with the three long fingers inside of him, they didn't fill him like Mathias' penis could. However, the sunny blond felt like teasing as he continued to pound his fingers into the other, letting his other hand roam around the milky skin. One spot in particular, he knew that his darling is very sensitive there. It's just beneath his rib cage, on the side of his stomach. As soon as he gently ran his hand glide across it, the other twitches and gasps, pushing his hips onto the hand.

"Na ah, we're going to savour tonight dear", Mathias purred as he entered a fourth finger, earning an approving moan from the man above him. He could see everything, his own penis moving in anticipation, the other's member starting to drip. Teasing was fun, but sadly for Mathias, it also affected him, seeing that Lukas made the sexiest, arousing sounds while his fingers plunged into that tight cave, reaching for that one spot… "Fuck, Lukas…" There's only so much foreplay they could handle.

Growing impatient, Lukas grabbed the other's member, pumping it with his hand at the same speed as the fingers that thrust into him, letting his sighs and pants escape. They sound like a serenade to Mathias. The Dane also felt the heat of the moment, turning into a mess, his moans low and throaty, needy. Slowly, the Norwegian guided the other towards the now lube-covered hole, nearly begging for it to enter him. He then lowered himself onto it, gasping at the girth and hardness of the shaft. He swallowed, would he be able to take this? As a response, Mathias moved his hips up to let his tip feel the soft and wet insides of his lover. Then, he pushed further, the other taking him in completely.

 _Heavenly…._

For a while, he rested, letting Lukas get used to the feeling of the Dane's pride filling him.

"You okay, sexy?" The other only nodded in response, trying to keep himself from losing control. He wanted his lover to pound into him, ravish him and make him go crazy. The idea already made him feel all hot and bothered. Unable to wait any longer, the Norwegian decided to move, slowly moving up and feeling the other's member caress his insides. As soon as he felt that only the tip was left inside of him, he let himself fall down onto the other again, crying out in pleasure. Meanwhile, Mathias' hands had found their home on the slim hips of the other, helping him move. This position didn't last too long, the mere sight of Lukas in pure bliss topping him drove the spikey haired male crazy. He had waited long enough.

"Can't… take…", he said in between moans and groans, flipping his lover over, coaxing a gasp from those kissable lips. He apologised with a kiss, while pushing the other into the mattress to prepare him for the amazing work that was going to come. Or make him come. He sped up his thrusting to a, literally, breath taking speed, the headboard hitting the wall from the force. The only sound that left Lukas was shards of the other's name, together with gasps, moans, mewls and other sounds that drove the Dane towards his delight. Lukas' slim hands found their way onto Mathias' back and he scratched the skin as he was looking for something to hold onto. The sweet pain added a new dimension to the pleasure he felt from being inside of his lover. While keeping the pace up, the Dane moved his head towards his lover's, their lips meeting in an open kiss, tongues caressing frantically. More, he wanted more of that unbelievable creature beneath him, but he knew he couldn't hold much more. Although he had deemed it impossible, he sped up his thrusts once more, hitting the other's pleasure spot dead on. A loud cry of pleasure vibrated through the house.

" _Oh min gud,_ Mathias! _Du gjør meg gal_! (Oh my god Mathias! You are driving me crazy!)", he cried as the large male continued to reach the bundle of nerves that almost sent him flying.

The feeling of the tightness around him was so… Indescribable. Mathias wanted to stay inside of his lover forever. He bit the crook of the neck that was lying bare beneath him, leaving another mark on that usually spotless skin. It would show the whole world that Lukas was his, and his alone. The thought drove him closer to the edge and he grabbed Lukas' throbbing member, not forgetting about the small male below. He started moving his large hand up and down the dripping length, in synch with his own movement into the tight, hot cavern. They were closing in on their orgasm, gasps getting louder as stars danced in front of their vision.

"Lukas… _Kom for mig_ " (Come for me)

"Mhh, ah, Mathias!" The words the Dane had whispered drove Lukas into a high bliss, forgetting about the world around him. They both came as they cried out the other's name, collapsing soon after.

They stared at the ceiling while they tried to calm down their irregular breathing and heartbeat. Somehow, their hands found each other end their fingers locked.

"That was… _Hot",_ Lukas whispered. Mathias nodded, he still hadn't caught his breath. Without needing to exchange words, they got up and walked out of the bedroom, into the bathroom to shower. Gentle kisses were exchanged, this time not filled with lust but with love. The Norwegian stopped their kiss and opened his eyes to look at his long-time boyfriend. He was truly magnificent. Not only his body or bedroom skills, everything was perfect about him. Well, apart from his obnoxious loud voice and the fact that the Dane was a morning person.

"I love you. You are the most perfect person I know", he whispered, before stealing another kiss. Mathias only smiled at that, too flattered by that statement to respond. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. They slowly dried of each other while not letting go of the other's lips. Once dry, they returned to their love nest and sought the warmth of each other, wrapping their arms around the other.

"Good night, _min skatt."_ (my treasure, literal translation) Lukas whispered, tugging Mathias' arms tighter around him.

"Good night, Lukas. I love you." He whispered back, voice slurry from the sleep that was catching onto him. They drifted off into pleasant dreams.

* * *

Edit 8.2.2016:

Let's just not talk about how horrible this is, especially since I wrote this late at night and these two are idiots. I changed a little thing after HyakoRosaLavemone pointed out that I had made a mistake in the dialogue, so it's fixed now.

~Hana


End file.
